<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Christmas Tree by Soffya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28336731">Christmas Tree</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soffya/pseuds/Soffya'>Soffya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:01:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>654</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28336731</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soffya/pseuds/Soffya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mirajane had asked Lucy, Natsu and Happy to buy the tree that was going to be in the middle of the guild. Natsu and Happy wanted to buy the biggest tree they would find. Lucy was looking for the perfect tree to make memories with her friends.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Natsu Dragneel &amp; Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Christmas Tree</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My Nalu Winter Wonderland contribution.</p>
<p>I’m sorry for the mistakes, English is not my mother tongue. I hope you like it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Disclaimer : <em>Fairy Tail<em> belongs to Hiro Mashima.</em></em></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucy, Nastsu and Happy were at Magnolia Market. Mirajane had asked them to buy the tree that was going to be in the middle of the guild. Natsu and Happy wanted to buy the biggest tree they would find. Lucy wanted a tree that would allow all of the guild members to decorate it all together. Lucy did not just want to buy a tree. She was looking for the perfect tree to make memories with her friends.</p>
<p>‘Lucy look!’ Natsu exclaimed.</p>
<p>He and Happy stood in front of the biggest tree of the market, proud to show her what they had found. Lucy opened her eyes wide.</p>
<p>‘It's way too big,’ she said. ‘We can never carry it.’<br/>‘We'll find a way,’ Natsu said.</p>
<p>He grinned from ear to ear and Happy nodded. Lucy sighed. It was not the perfect tree she had imagined. She went to look at the other trees, followed by Natsu and Happy who tried to convince her that the one they had chosen was the one they had to buy. After a few minutes, Lucy found it, the perfect tree. She could already imagined it in the middle of the guild. Besides, it did not exceed the budget that Mirajane had set for them.</p>
<p>‘This one !’ Lucy exclaimed.<br/>‘Yeah, it's not bad,’ Natsu said crossing his arms behind his head, unconvinced.<br/>‘I rather the other one,’ Happy said.<br/>‘That's the one, I'm sure of it. Come on, let's get the seller.’</p>
<p>She took Natsu by the arm and pulled him to take him with her. Once their purchase was done, they carried the tree to the guild.</p>
<p>‘Lucy,’  Happy said, ‘do you have a Christmas tree in your house ?’</p>
<p>Lucy shook her head and smiled. But Natsu could see the disappointment in her eyes.</p>
<p>‘No, I couldn't afford to buy one.’</p>
<p>She did not want to tell them that she had spent all her savings to buy gifts to her friends. The rest of the way back to the guild was done in silence. Natsu glanced at Lucy now and then, as an idea formed in his mind.</p>
<p>******</p>
<p>Lucy went home. Night had fallen and the temperature had dropped. She pulled up her scarf over her nose to try to warm herself up. A few hours earlier, her, Natsu and Happy had brought the tree back to the guild and all the members had put the decorations. Christmas magic had taken over the guild of Fairy Tail.</p>
<p>Lucy frowned. Natsu and Happy had left the guild before she went home. She wondered where they had gone. She arrived to her apartment and heard voices behind her door. Scared that someone might have broken into her home, Lucy was reassured when she recognized Natsu and Happy's voices. She only wished they had not raided her fridge once again. She opened the door and entered.</p>
<p>‘Hi Lucy !’ Happy exclaimed.<br/>‘We have a surprise for you !’</p>
<p>Natsu came behind her and put his hands in front of her eyes so that the surprise was greater. He guided her into the apartment. They stopped walking and Natsu withdrew his hands. In front of her, Lucy saw a Christmas tree. Happiness assailed her and she had to hold back tears.</p>
<p>‘You bought me a tree.’<br/>‘I saw that you were sad that you didn't have one, so we went back to buy one,’ Natsu said.<br/>‘And Mirajane let us borrow decorations,’ Happy said, holding a tinsel.<br/>‘We were waiting for you to decorate it.’</p>
<p>Lucy turned to Natsu and hugged him. The dragon slayer put his arms around her and hug her tightly. This was probably the best gift she had ever gotten.</p>
<p>‘Thank you.’</p>
<p>She did not need to look at him, she could feel Natsu's smile.</p>
<p>‘Let's go decorate it,’ he said.</p>
<p>He took her hand and led her to the tree where Happy had started hanging the decorations.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>The end<em></em></em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>